I'm Dead, But Feel Warm
by All Things Italian
Summary: AU; Gilbert has been in mourning eversince the death of someone he loved. But what if that someone he loved, Feliciano, suddenly came back? And will his brother, Ludwig, get in his way of loving the Italian? GilFeli. Onesided LudFeli. Rating may go up!
1. The Dream

A/N: Well hello, everyone! Dmitrii here! This is not the first fanfic I've written, but just the first I decided to put up here. I love World/N. Italy, so all my fanfics will all be Italy pairings! Hopefully you will like this~

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia. If I did, then Hana-Tamago would be wearing a fedora.**

**

* * *

**

_"C'mon, Gilbert!" A small, brunette shouted happily at his friend behind him; extending his hand for him to grab it._

_His friend, Gilbert, grabbed his hand, letting himself be pulled away. A smile tugging at his lips as he watched the Italian skip down sidewalk of the rather large city._

_Gilbert was happy today. Extremely happy. It was someones birhday today; not his, but the cute Italian's. Feliciano Vargas is his name. And he's the best thing that has ever happened to the German._

_"Where are we going, Feli?" The taller asked. Smile still planted on his face._

_"Ve, to this great restaurant! They make very good pasta~!" The bubbly Feliciano replied. They suddenly turned a corner and began walking faster; he probably really wanted this pasta._

_Gilbert laughed at this, "sounds great, but since it is your birthday...I'm paying!"_

_The Italian suddenly stopped and looked up at the red-eyed man before him._

_"Oh, but...OK! But then I owe you after this!" He giggled as he got on his tip toes to plant a kiss on Gilbert's cheek._

_Gilbert flushed a deep red, but still looked down with a smile at the other. Feliciano then pointed across the street._

_"That's the restaurant over there! Let's go, Gilbert~" Grabbing the German's hand tighter to cross the street, but was soon baffled at the fact Gilbert was not moving._

_"G-Gilbert..?"_

_"We can't cross this street, Feli! It's not safe!" The two looked over at it; Gilbert was right. It wasn't safe. This street was known for how many people died passing it...Yet Feliciano wants to._

_"It's perfectly safe, Gil! Ve~ I've crossed this street plenty of times!" He gave the taller a toothy grin._

_"How can you have crossed this street plenty of times, and still be standing next to me!" Gilbert asked the cute Italian._

_Feliciano grabbed the German's pale hands, and smiled up at him._

_"How about this! Ve, I'll cross the street myself, and when I make it to the other side, you'll see it's safe and then you can cross the street and be with me!" And before Gilbert could say something, Feliciano was already rushing through to get to the restaurant._

_Everything seemed to be going by slowly..._

_Everything that was placed before Gilbert was slowing down..._

_Everthing but that car..._

_There was a shrill scream, and a loud screech of wheels. That's when Gilbert took in the sight before him. _

_The limp body laying in the middle of the road._

_"F...Feliciano...?"_

_The limp, brown haired body. The one that meant so much to the German. The one that layed there. _

_Dead._

_"FELICIANO!"_

Gilbert sat up in bed, his body covered in sweat. He breathed out loudly. Letting out a loud sigh, he covered his face with both of his hands.

Looks like he had that dream again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was too short...But hopefully you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you did!

All flames will be smothered in Nutella, and eaten by my cat.

Dmitrii-out!


	2. The Beginning

A/N:Dmitrii again! I'm glad that I've had a few who favorited this story :D I love you all~

Sorry it took so long too .

Got carried away with roleplaying on Facebook!

Anyways, on with the rest of it!

Warning:Contains Gilbert being...Well, Gilbert.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters! Boy, do I wish I did though...**

* * *

The German's red eyes scanned the room, and stopped at the digital alarm on his night stand, that read 6:30AM. _Good, still have a while until work_, he thought. Gilbert then clutched at his chest with his pale hand; feeling his rapid heart beat. He sighed once more before setting his feet on the cold floor of the room, and dragged his feet towards his closet.

Gilbert grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, not really checking if they were clean or not, and headed out the door to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair from the wooden table, the white haired man looked up at his younger brother drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Ludwig. I'm hungry."

"Feed yourself."

The older glared at his younger sibling, "I said, I'm hungry. Cook me something?"

Ludwig sighed. He wasn't going to be playing any of these childish games with Gilbert. He took a quick glance at him, then headed towards the fridge. There wasn't much in there, but quite a lot of wurst and beer bottles. Not really wanting to use the stove, he grabbed a few wurst and put them into the microwave; not really caring how long he put them in there.

"When they're done, you can eat them. Then you wouldn't be so hungry anymore." Ludwig than took a seat across from his brother. He sipped his orange juice once more, and took a quick glance at the calendar.

"You know what day it is?" The blond asked.

Gilbert looked at the calendar his brother was looking at, and felt his heart slightly shatter in his chest.

March 17.

The beautiful Feliciano Vargas' birthday. And the day he died.

"It's Feliciano's birthday." The older German replied. He got up to stop the microwave; he didn't feel that hungry anmore.

Ludwig looked down sadly at the wooden tabletop. He watched as Gilbert made his way back to his seat and let out a loud sigh, as he brushed his fingers through is gelled blond hair. "It's hard."

The red eyed man looked up at his brother. Waiting to hear the rest of the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"It's hard to keep living, even though something you've loved, isn't."

Gilbert locked eyes with the other. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I loved Feliciano." Blue eyes looked at red, "but I believe you probably wouldn't understand that."

"_Excuse me?_"Now, the older was really fuming with anger. "_You_ loved Feliciano?"

"That is what I said."

The older pushed back his seat and his hand hit the table with a force that made it shake. Tipping over the younger's drink; spilling it on the ground. He glared at his brother with piercing red eyes.

"_You loved _Feliciano? _You!_ You barely even gave a shit about the boy! What the hell makes you believe that you loved him?" He snapped at the other.

The blond got up and walked towards the front door. "I'm going to work." He said as soon he placed his hand on the knob. Giving it a little twist, he gave a small glance at Gilbert.

"It's not like _he _loved _you_." He muttered under his breath before opening the door and heading outside. Gilbert growled as he sat back down in his seat. Looking over to the wall, he noticed a picture that was taken years ago. A picture of Feliciano on his 19th birthday. He was so young, and so kind.

How can such a gentle soul have his life taken away just like that?

Gilbert he walked over to a window, noticing that the car, the only one they owned, was not in the driveway. He sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N:SO! How'd you guys like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Just leave a review and tell me~

I know it's really short, I'll try to make chapters longer next time!

More will be coming soon! I promise!

Dmitrii-out!


	3. The Meeting

**A/N**: Dmitrii again! I love all of you guys. I just have to say that. And that's pretty much all I really have to say. I love you! I'm really sorry for the late update . I have a lot of things going on.

And that's roleplaying on Facebook! Tee-hee~ Well, I tried to make this chapter as long as I can to make up for the really late update!

**Warning:**Has Gilbert being himself, once more.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters! But I do own a character I made in here~**

* * *

Gilbert walked the sidewalks of the city, hoping to find a shortcut to his job. Checking his watch that was placed around his wrist, he noticed it was only 7:20AM. Work started at 8:00AM. That gave him enough time to run some errands.

Looking down at a bag he had in hand, he made sure he had everything he needed. He then turned a corner, spotting a few pubs here and there. Shaking his head, he tried to rid his thoughts of walking in them and getting a beer. He really needed a drink.

So many things went through his mind, and he forced himself to push them back. Images of that soft face and soft smile kept popping up. He couldn't get Feliciano out of his mind; he was the best thing that has ever happened in his life. Gilbert loved him. So much, that he felt like he had to take his own life, in order for the Italian to live.

The older German sighed and began to walk slowly; not really paying attention to where he was going. But then, that's when something hit him.

I mean something _really_ hit him.

Everything went by fast, and suddenly hit by a shopping cart.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION, IDIOT!"

Gilbert opened up one of his eyes to see someone, a girl, looking at him with piercing brown eyes. She wore a black tanktop with a white-button shirt over it, a dark green hat, and baggy-and I mean _extremely_ baggy-green pants.

"What? Can you not walk! Why aren't you getting up, wanker!" And now, she was starting to get on the German's nerves.

"I'm not a wanker! I can walk!" Gilbert got up on his feet, grinning like the strange man he is. "See? The awesome me looks sexier when standing, don't ya' think?"

The one in front of him didn't seem amused. At all. She had on a deep scowl; kinda reminded him of his brother. She pushed the shopping cart slightly out of the way, and walked towards the taller. Now closer, he noticed that she had chin length onyx hair and a tan.

"Hm, you are pretty cute," she reached up and pinched one of his cheeks. "Young, too. How old are you, twenty-something?"

Gilbert gave the girl a confused look when she pinched his cheek. _Who does she think she is? Touching the awesome me as if I were a child! _He thought, and made a small pout. But alas it was a _manly_ and _sophisticated _pout.

"I'm twenty-five."

"Gee, you are young! What's a boy like you doing walking around?" She asked. Before the German could answer, he found himself being tugged on his sleeve by the other. "C'mon, I have a good feeling about you."

And before he knew it, he was pushing the basket full of knick-knacks.

Light flicked on inside a small shop; antiques glowing inside.

"Wow...So you live here?" Red eye's scanned the room. Stopping a few times to stare at something on one of the many shelves. Reaching out to one of them, he picked up what looked like a...Porcelain figurine of a cat?

"Yeah. This is my shop. There's an up-stairs too, and that's where my room is." She said as she went behind the counter of the small shop.

Gilbert looked around some more, taking a few steps to scan the shelves. As he looked around, noticed something. No one came to greet the two when they walked in. No one else seems to live here. Maybe it's just her?

"Do you live on your own?"

The onyx haired girl looked up from polishing the glass counter. She then smirked. "Yep. I run this shop all on my own! Lived here for years already..."

The German raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Me?" She then stood up straight, placing one hand on her hip, and the other on her chin, "well let's see...How long has it been...Maybe, thirty-one? Thirty-seven? Maybe even older. Probably old enough to be your mother!" She made a loud cackle before quieting down and placing both hands flat on the counter; making hand prints on the counter she just cleaned.

The white haired man looked at the woman in front of him. She didn't seem that old, but then he looked even closer. He could see clearly that she seemed to have dark, bags under her eyes and a bit of crow's feet. She may have been short, but had the curved body of a woman. Perhaps she was of that age? Possible old enough to ber mother.

"The name's Notocha, by the way. Your's is Gilbert, correct?" Shocked, Gilbert looked up at Notocha. How in the world did she know his name? He didn't remember telling her at all.

"How did you-"

"Shh!" She laughed and placed a finger on her lips to shush him, "no questions, and I might tell you. Now..." Turning around and going down a hall, she searched for something. Gilbert stood patiently behind the counter for her to return. When she did, she carried what looked to be a small chest.

"I have something for you, Gilbert. I had a feeling I would meet someone like you," she paused to open up the chest, "and I guess my senses were correct!" The open chest hit the counter with a small thud.

The German peered over to look into the chest. All he saw was...A pocketwatch? Why the _hell_ would she give him a _pocketwatch_? Gilbert was hoping for some money at least! Oh but no, he's gooing to get a damn watch. What's he going to do with it? _It better be worth some goddamn good money, _he thought.

"Here," she picked it up and grabbed a hold of Gilbert's wrist, placing it on the palm of his hand. "I want you to take this. It's very important, so take good care of it."

"So...I _can't_ trade it in for some green?"

"Nope. Now, lad, leave my bloody shop and go home or to work or whatever you're supposed to go!" She smirked.

"What! I just barely got here, and you're kicking me out!"

Walking over to the door, she opened it, hearing a small jingle of the bell that was placed above it, "trust me." Notocha held the door open with her back laying against it.

"You'd want to go home." She smirked even wider.

Gilbert looked back at the onyx haired woman, then at the watch in his hand. He placed it into his pocket, and walked half-way out the door.

"Alright, I'll go home. I'll just call work and say I was sick. Seeya' granny!" His laugh roaring as he waved a little and turned towards home.

"Hey! You can call me 'mother' but I ain't no 'granny'!" She huffed loudly and crosser her arms, before letting the door close a bit.

"And take care of that watch!" She yelled at him, "take care of it, as if it were the life of someone you love!"

_"Take care of it, as if it were the life of someone you love!" _Gilbert didn't know why, but those word's really hit him. Why was that? It didn't leave his mind. It kept playing over and over like a tape recorder.

_That damn psycho lady_, he said in thought.

Gilbert walked up to his door step, and placed the key in the knob to unlock it. He turned it roughly before shoving the door open. He was tired since he did all that walking for nothing; but atleast he got to skip work. He's probably going to get fired for that, though.

He took a step into his home, and that's when-

"Ve, Gilbert~ You're home!"

Red eye's locked with a beautiful golden-brown's.

"W-Wh...Wh-What...HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry, _sorry_ for the late update! Really! I'll try to update sooner next time! But, how'd you guys like this chapter? Like it? Then review! Reviews are like my chocolate! And I'm European.

We love our chocolate.

Anyways, yes! Notocha belongs to me, because that's my friend! I felt like the part suited her~ Since my friend's and I were joking around about how we would see her pushing a basket around in a large city.

I hope you all have a good day!

Dmitrii-out!


	4. Is It Really Him?

A/N: SO FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED ON THIS. :D Sorry for the long wait, guys~ Dmitrii's really sorry. ;;A;; Forgive him?

But, anyways! My dear friend Notocha(Leslie is her real name~ We just call her Notocha~ Forgot to tell you all that. ._.) was nice enough to fix my mommy's laptop! So I will be posting other chapters when I get those all edited and whatnot! She was even nice enough to edit part of this for me(She was too lazy to do the rest. .w.)! I love her. ;w; She edits and revises my other work, but I never told her to fix this fanfic...I looked at the fanfic earlier today. I should have made her edit it before, huh? OTL

Dudes don't care if they're wrong or anything. If we we're done, we're done and turn it in that way. =w= I do that with my school work all the time~

So, instead of just putting the disclaimer or warning things I usually do, how about I let you guys read something my mom said not too long ago? w "Whenever I see Prussia, I always wanna shout: 'GODDAMMIT, GILBERT. GET ITALY. GET HIM NOW.' I mean seriously, Italy's _damn _fine. Prussia better get his butt over to him before France or Spain gets his hands on that boy...Or that friend Stephen of yours. Always saying how he wants Ita on his bed. Dmitrii? Your friend is lying to you. He's not straight, he's a 100% gaytard."

* * *

Three bodies stood in front of the Italian that was grinning before them. Feliciano let out a soft giggle and went over to Gilbert, latching onto his arm. He made a frown when the pale man flinched.

"Ve, Gilbert? Is there something wrong~?"

"He sounds like Feli!" One of the bodies, Antonio, stated; leaning in closer to take a better look at the soft face,"Looks like him too!"

Slim fingers, belonging to the blond haired body named Francis, trailed down Feliciano's back, stopping at his rear, giving it a playful squeeze. He smirked when he heard a squeak from the Italian.

"Feels like him too."

"Francis!" Gilbert, the third body, hissed at his friend and glared, "Don't do that!" He wrapped both arms around the smaller man to keep him away from the Frenchman's gaze.

"Gilbert?" Said man looked down at the cute bundle in his arms. The soft face looked back up at him.

"Is something wrong?" The frown that was painted on Feliciano's face made the German feel sick.

It hurt so much. To see it. But he felt so wonderful; having the love of his life back. To have their bodies pressed close to eachother like this...

But it all had to be a dream.

Feliciano's dead.

It's impossible for the dead to come back to life!

...Is it not?

"_Nein_," He replied in his native tongue, "Nothing's the matter...Feliciano." Gilbert loosened up his grip on the smaller, as if he were waiting for him to disappear. But instead received an embrace around his middle. He watched as that angelic face nuzzled against his chest. A smile replacing his frown.

"Gilbert's nice to hug~ He's not too muscley like Ludwig, and you're cuddly like a kitty!"

The words made Gilbert blush a deep red. Was it him, or was the room getting really hot?

Just when he was about to wrap his arm around the beauty, he felt him let go. The German watched as he ran towards the window; as if he were waiting for _someone._

And oh, how Gilbert wish he didn't live with that _someone._

"Where's Ludwig~?" Feliciano asked the three. Pressing both his hands and his face against the glass, watching the people and cars pass by.

"He's working," Gilbert answered, "He works at a library. He'll be home soon."

"We should do something fun while Ludwig's gone!" Feliciano giggled as he plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Well, we could-" Gilbert began, but was cut off by his friend Francis. And no one really wants to know what Francis has to say.

"You can join a game Antonio, Gilbert and I play when Ludwig's gone~" He made a suggestive smirk as he walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Feliciano.

"Four people~? That sounds like fun! Especially with little Feli!" Antonio piped in, happily taking a seat on the other side of the Italian. "You can be in the middle, Feli~"

"Middle? Like monkey in the middle~? I wanna play the game, sounds fun! How do you play it~?"

Gilbert stared in shock. His right eye twitching at what his friends were suggesting they should do. Sure, he wouldn't mind doing _that _with Feliciano! I mean, he'd be all over the boy right now if he could! But, Gilbert knew for a fact that Feliciano is a virgin and he didn't want the Italian's first time to be an orgy. Maybe...

Maybe he should be Feliciano's first time?

When Gilbert asked himself that, he imagined a blushing, panting Feliciano laying on his bed. He imagined himself touching the body under him; feeling every curve of the soft, milky skin. Watching the rose bud pink lips open up for a treat-

Gilbert shook his head furiously to rid of those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of such things! Not now atleast. The German started to feel his cheeks get really hot, and he really didn't want all that heat to rush down to wake up a little friend of his.

"GUYS!"

Francis, Antonio, and Feliciano looked up to see a red faced, angry German. They watched as Gilbert twitched slightly, then pointed a finger at the door.

"Out. Now."

Pouting, Antonio walked over towards the door, waving his friend goodbye. Francis followed after, patting Gilbert on the shoulder and telling him not to have too much fun with little Feli while they were gone, before walking out the door. Then came Feliciano, who was about to walk out as well, until Gilbert pulled him back in by his waist.

"Not you, silly!" Gilbert chuckled, shutting the door, as he continued holding onto the other's waist.

The Italian grinned happily up at the other, "So are we going to do something fun~?"

"Well..." Thoughts swirled through Gilbert's mind. What could they do? What was something that Feliciano enjoyed doing? Maybe they could play a few board games? Ludwig and Gilbert had a lot of those hiding somewhere in the house. They never played them, so the elder German never understood why they even have them. Chewing on his bottom lip in thought, before something ripped him from his thoughts.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down~ Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down~_

Blinking in slight confusion, the albino blinked and turned around to see Feliciano swaying his hips around, grinning with pink cheeks as he sung along with the song that was playing on the stereo.

That's right. Feliciano was the only one who really used that stereo. So ever since he passed away, the German brothers never touched it. It even still had the Italian's CD's still in it.

"_I went walking walking with my mama one day, when she warned me what people say, live your life until love is found, 'cause loves's gonna get you down~" _Feliciano danced to the beat of one of his favorite songs. Listening to this song always cheered him up! He remembered how he would always get upset when he got a bad score on an assignment in school, and to make himself feel better, he'd listen to this song while roaming the hallways.

"_Take a look at the girl next door, she's a player and a downright bore~ Jesus loves her, but she wants more~ Oh bad girls get you down!" _The small Italian giggled as he walked towards the other. He took both of Gilbert's hands, causing the German's cheeks to turn a deep shade of red.

"Come on, Gilbert! Dance with me! It's fun!" Hips moved perfectly with the beat of the song, an angelic voice sang along with it, and Feliciano just looked _so beautiful._

Chuckling, Gilbert just decided to have some fun. Squeezing Feli's hands lightly, he did his own dance moves. They weren't as amazing as the way Feliciano moved, but at least he was having fun, right?

Moments later, the song ended, and the smaller tackled the taller to the ground. Feliciano smiled softly against his chest, clutching onto his shirt as if he were afraid the German would push him off.

"I'm really glad to have Gilbert as a friend. He's the best, ya' know?" The auburn haired male nuzzled against the clothed chest before him, before going on with his words.

"He always likes to have fun, and he's nice and kind! He's really awesome!"

Gilbert's red eyes widened at the last thing he said.

_"He's really awesome!"_

Oh, it's been so long since Gilbert has heard that word. The word 'awesome'. It's been _years _since he used it, and _years _since he heard Feliciano call him that. The German always scolded himself if he ever said that word. Because it jut tore him apart inside to hear it. No matter in what sentence he used it in, it always reminded him of Feliciano.

A pale hand ran itself through auburn locks and a smile painted itself on Gilbert's face.

"_Ja. _I'm really awesome, aren't I?"

Both bodies shot up when they heard the sound of loud footsteps on the opposite side of the living room door. They watched the door knob turn itself, before the door flew open, and a familiar blond German came walking in with his usual scowl.

"Hey, Gilbert, I-..."

And then icy blue eyes met cheerful, golden ones.

"Wh-...Wh-Wha..."

"Hi, Ludwig!"

"Look, _bruder_, don't freak out, okay? Let me explain-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

And end! For now at least! 0w0 Hope you guys liked this chapter! I think I made it a bit too short though, sorry~ I'll promise to get to the other chapters ASAP! :3

And thanks to all of you who have decided to write PruIta fanfics for my dear friend Stephen! AKA my Prussia! It really makes him happy. 3 And to those of you who don't know, my friend Stephen has been a bit depressed lately since he thinks there isn't enough PruIta...So I thought it would be nice to have you all write some PruIta fanfics to cheer him up! I'm pretty sure he'd love fanart too. 3

The song in this fic is called Lollipop by Mika. It's a song I caught my friends Stephen and Leslie dancing to one day in my room. .w. It's a good song! You should all listen to it! :3  
And now I hope you all have a good day. 3

Dmitrii-out!


End file.
